


[VID] Boy with the Bubblegun

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [26]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feminist Themes, Gen, Revolution, Social Justice, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaders of the Capitol think there's nothing to fear from a rural girl with a bow and arrow. Katniss makes them think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Boy with the Bubblegun

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Tom McRae  
> Length: 2:58  
> Content notes: Brief graphic violence against minors by minors and implied child death (1:30-1:41). Moment where male authority figure brushes hair off girl's shoulder in a threatening way (2:37-2:39). Spoilers for the first movie; thematic spoilers for the books.
> 
> Many, many thanks to cincodemaygirl for comments on three drafts in seven days, and to alpheratz and corbae for joining in the second round. This vid is significantly better because of them. 
> 
> Made for WisCon 2013 ([wiscon_vidparty](http://www.wiscon.info/)), the feminist science fiction con which this year had a theme for the premieres vidshow of "gender and technology." I didn't make the connection between the theme and this vid idea, which had been percolating in my head since festivids signups, until the day of the deadline, *facepalm*, but futuransky was awesome about it and let me turn this in a week late. Hope you enjoy it.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/66602785>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=828pAIPXf5w>

 

Download [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/392cenn426h5y38/boywiththebubblegun_by_bironic.mp4) and [srt file](http://www.mediafire.com/?5x3pz3a3y3jbetv)

 

LYRICS

Welcome to the second reel  
Glad that you could make it  
We thought your fate was sealed  
It's not what we expected

But you punch above your weight  
And you're stronger than you look  
And the ending's not the same  
They changed it from the book

I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
I'm taking aim  
I cannot hit to hurt  
Or cause you pain  
If words could kill  
I'd spell out your name

It's time to kill the king  
It's written in the scripture  
See what tomorrow brings  
Gotta get a bigger picture

So forgive me  
Forgive me  
For I am born to be what I must be  
And I must be

The boy with the bubblegun  
I'm taking aim  
I cannot hit to hurt  
Or cause you pain  
If words could kill  
I'd spell out your name

I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
The boy with the bubblegun  
I'm the boy with the bubblegun  
With work to do  
If songs could kill  
This one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/306893.html>


End file.
